


Чужой взгляд

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Major Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Wolf Dracula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Мальчик дрожал, неподвижно стоя посреди поляны. Он не знал, что за чудовище следит за ним и почему, но был уверен — на него нападут сразу же, как он пошевелится. Поэтому он старался не двигаться, чтобы не провоцировать тайного смотрителя кустов.
Kudos: 2





	Чужой взгляд

Ему было страшно. Очень страшно.  
Мертвенный голубой взор следил за ним из тьмы кустов. Изредка он вспыхивал и гас, но уже спустя мгновение снова заливался призрачным небесным светом.  
Мальчик дрожал, неподвижно стоя посреди поляны. Он не знал, что за чудовище следит за ним и почему, но был уверен — на него нападут сразу же, как он пошевелится. Поэтому он старался не двигаться, чтобы не провоцировать тайного смотрителя кустов.  
Глаза продолжали мигать. Иногда они тухли и долго не зажигались, и тогда мальчик начинал дрожать сильней — он не знал, куда они делись, и боялся, что сейчас на него нападут.  
Он прожил на этом свете совсем мало — всего пять лет. Каких-то жалких пять лет. И сейчас у него отнимут шанс прожить дальше.  
Однако шло время, а напающий не спешил выпрыгивать из кустов. Он то исчезал, то снова появлялся, но, судя по всему, не интересовался судьбой мальчишки. Несколько раз неподалёку раздавался громкий волчий вой — взгляд исчезал, и спустя мгновение звуки ночных хищников испарялись без следа.  
Так прошла ночь.  
Мальчик очень устал. Он продрог и хотел есть.  
Его могли сожрать лесные звери. Но почему-то никого в ту ночь не интересовал потерявшийся человеческий ребёнок.  
А наутро в лес пришли лесники. Они увидели замёрзшего малыша, подбежали к нему, укутали в тёплые куртки и быстро понесли в деревню.  
В самый последний момент мальчик успел обернуться. Голубой взгляд мигнул на прощание и погас.  
На этот раз навсегда.

***

Дракула молча наблюдал за тем, как ребёнка укутывали и тащили из леса. Он, конечно, мог бы сам помочь человеческому младенцу — Марта бы одобрила это. Но вампир не хотел пугать мальчика ещё сильнее, поэтому оставался сидеть в кустах.  
Когда люди покинули полянку, он обратился в волка и вернулся к стае Вольфыча, своего старого друга. Оборотни не охотились всю ночь, чтобы не спугнуть бедного маленького человека. Именно их вой и слышал мальчик этой ночью.  
Теперь никто не мешал лесным хищникам. И стая, воодушевлённая прохладным воздухом, азартом и свежим запахом добычи, вновь понеслась вперёд.


End file.
